geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n' Eddy-The Three Men (Unreleased Pilot)
I'm sure you've all heard about "Ed, Edd n' Eddy". Well what you probably didn't know was that it has a pilot, like any other show. But nobody has seen it, so there are rumors going about it on the internet. Well, those rumors are not backed up with any evidence. But what nobody knows that I managed to sneak a viewing of this lost pilot, and it was not pretty. Well, to start off I know this guy who used to be my friend, he worked at the a.k.a. CARTOON inc. He invited me over for a viewing of the new show, "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy". I accepted his invite and got ready to leave. When I finally got to the Cartoon Network studios. I noticed something odd. The lot was empty. My so-called friend was standing near a sign. He waved "hello" and I did the same back. I asked him: "Where is everybody?" He responded: "I don't know, but lets see the pilot!" So we went inside the studio. I looked abandoned. I started to feel uncomfortable. I wanted to leave. When I turned the door. My "friend" caught my arm and said: "Where are you going?" "I want to leave." I responded in a shaky voice. He then said: "Please...don't leave...let's just see the pilot...it's only 4 minutes long...please..." "Okay, then." I said. I still felt some what scared. but I brushed it off. We went to the screening room. "Take a seat, friend." He said. I sat down and he rushed over to the front and inserted the tape into the VCR. The episode started with a slightly different intro. The music sounded like 8-Bit. Like on an NES. It said: "THE THREE MEN", instead of "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy". The font looked, somewhat different. It looked like the animator was in a rush so he just scribbled the title with pen. The pilot flashed a title card which read: " SEASON 01, EPISODE 00". The episode finally started. It started with Ed, Edd, n' Eddy walking down a dark alley. The character looked far-off model than in the newer episodes. This was not was the pilot was rumored about. People say that the pilot was originally for Comedy Central and it was young adults in their 20's who try to achieve their life's dreams, but fail constantly, but this is all fake. Ed was pinkish and he wore a cap, Edd was yellow and he wore some white glasses. And Eddy was blue. These were character that came out in in "The Adventures of Kung Shu", which was an Ed, Edd n' Eddy Early Reel. The three still kept on walking in the dark alley. Until the screen twitch and it showed a split second frame of what appeared to be a squashed head. It made me nauseous. I got up and was about to leave. My "friend" came and told me to sit down. I punched him and he knocked me out. I don't know how long I was knocked out, but I was tied to a chair. "NoW YoU ArE GoiNg WaCTH THiS AnD LiKE It!" he shouted out. I had no other choice, but to watch. He set it back and played it. The footage where they were walking in the alley still played. Now it flashed a picture which said: "WHERE'S ED". Ed was not there anymore. There was only a a pile of organs, but the other two Eds didn't seem to notice. They continued walking. Then it cut to static and a video of two men being decapitated by a chainsaw appears. The quality was very shitty. The video scared my half to death. Then the screen snapped back to Eddy. Now it flashed a picture which said: "WHERE'S EDD". Edd was not there anymore, but the same pile of organs. Eddy took no notice and continued to walk. Then it cut to a picture of a mutilated thumb. Then it cut back to the pilot. "WHERE'S EDDY?" Eddy was no where to be seen, until I spotted his shadow. He was hanging from a tree. The pilot cut to static. I fainted. I woke up in my car. The a.k.a. CARTOON inc. was not there anymore. It was just a pile of rubble. I think that I will never recuperate from this experience. My friend was never found. I made a recreation of what I saw that day (See Video Below). Category:Lost Episodes Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Parodypasta